1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to testing devices and, particularly, to a testing device for lens modules.
2. Description of Related Art
As is well known, testing processes play a significant role in ensuring imaging quality of lens modules. A typical testing device includes a light source assembly for providing a predetermined testing specimen, a testing tray for supporting lens modules, and an image sensor for capturing image of the testing specimen formed by each lens module. The image sensor and/or the testing tray need to move relative to each other during the testing process. If the lens module is very small, for example, a lens module for a mobile phone, the gap between the image sensor and the lens module supported by the testing tray is very small, usually smaller than 2 mm. Therefore should the lens module to be tested tilts, the image sensor and the lens module may collide causing damage to one or the other.
What is needed, therefore, is a testing device for lens modules capable of detecting whether the lens module to be tested is tilted to overcome or at least mitigate the above-described problem.